The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire having a radial carcass being anchored at the bead cores by being looped about the bead cores of the tire beads. The pneumatic vehicle tire further comprises a reinforcement belt connected radially outwardly to the radial carcass and a bandage, arranged radially outwardly of the reinforcement belt, for covering the reinforcement belt. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing the aforementioned pneumatic vehicle tire.
Pneumatic vehicle tires are known in which a bandage for covering the reinforcement belt is comprised of strip-like cord material wound radially outwardly onto the reinforcement belt in various manners, for example, by having neighboring windings abutting one another, or by having neighboring windings with various degrees of overlap. Generally, in the area of the edges of the reinforcement belt, within the respective axially outwardly oriented portions of the tire tread, a tighter and stronger bandage effect is desired as compared to the center section of the tire tread so that in the are of the edges of the reinforcement belt the bandage is provided with greater overlap or with more layers than the center section. Furthermore, a technique is known in which two strips of material of the same width are wound at the same time onto a reinforcement belt for forming the desired bandage.
When a relatively small strip of material is used for manufacturing the bandage, the beginning of the bandage which, in general, lies within the area of the edges of the reinforcement belt as well as at the reversing point at the opposite edge in the case of a multi-layer bandage, has a relatively small discontinuity resulting from the uneven mass distribution over the reinforcement belt circumference and an uneven force effect onto the reinforcement belt at these locations. On the other hand, when using a narrow strip of material a disadvantageously increased manufacturing station time must be taken into account since a greater number of windings is required for the manufacture of the cover layer. When a wider strip is used for the bandage, the station time is reduced; however, the aforementioned discontinuities or disturbances at the edges of the reinforcement belts are increased. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic vehicle tire in which the discontinuities of the bandage at the edges of the reinforcement belt are small without increasing the station time for the manufacture of the bandage.